The Death dragons awakening
by Pokarak
Summary: Meet Jane a dragonslayer that has seen death everywhere. Walk with her as she has to make bonds and fight enemies that fairy tail has fought with before. Takes place before lissana went to edolas.
1. Chapter 1

**In the land of Fiore there is a guild named Fairy tail, but you already knew that. This story is about fairy tails newest recruit. Now lets get on with the story shall we.**

Footsteps could be heard as she ran. her breathing, quiet and erratic, was slowing as she ducked into a cave. She then walked out sure that she wasn't being followed. She then heard shouting coming from her left. She ran to find the source and found a skeleton, and not just a normal skeleton a dragon skeleton that was killing the men that were chasing her.

**Meanwhile in fairy tail.**

"What did you say matchstick?" "You heard me droopy eyes." We begin with the normal fight between natsu and gray both of them not looking where they were going crashed into Erza's cheese cake. "Boys?" Erza called with a sickly sweet smile. At once natsu and grey bolted for the doors. Erza in hot pursuit. After a large beating on the both of them natsu shot up from his place in his seat and looked at gray and lisanna. All three of them bolted for the doors before erza could stand.

**Back in the forest.**

The girl was crying as she sat on a stump. Her mother had been missing for years but that was not why she was crying. She was crying because of the animal in her hands. A small deer had an arrow in its neck and was dying in her arms. "C'mon you can do it pass on to the other side." with that the deer lay still. and the girl began to drag it to the cave that she had taken refuge in near the town of magnolia. She looked up and dropped her kill. She then ran towards the commotion in the bushes only to find an odd sight a pink haired boy standing like a dog and a black haired boy standing and doing nothing while the white haired girl sat near him.

The girl then notched her bow and aimed at the pink haired mans hand and let the arrow fly. as the arrow flew it landed in front of the pink haired mans hand as a warning shot. The trio then looked up and began using their magic. She then looked at them and let her magic power release. she then jumped from her spot as her hands ignited into black magic.

Erza rushed into the clearing and charged the girl. The girl saw the sword and collapsed putting her hands on her head and screaming bloody murder. Confused Erza put her sword away and punched the girl in the stomach. Causing her to sleep. She then looked at the trio of mages. "We need to take her to the guild, master will know what to do." She said as she carried the girl to the guild hall. the whole way natsu got a sniff of the girl before they got to the guild.

later at the guild the master was looking at the girl as he watched her sleep mira walked to her and laid a hand on the girls head. The girl then kicked at the blankets and rolled over her head in an awkward position. The master looked at her with a small smile as she continued to burrow herself into the bed until he left. She awoke and climbed out of the bed as she rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "What a rough night." she said as she looked around before realization hit her like a brick.

Erza had heard the girl wake and had walked into the room. As soon as she did the girl rammed her full force and knocked erza down. She then jumped up and jumped the balcony landing on top of mira's head and using that as a springboard before she hit the runes the were placed on the door forcing her to stay inside. "Ahem." Makarov called as he walked to the girl and stood in front of her. "I know you're afraid but please calm down." he said calming her. "What am I doing here?" The girl said as she pieced the words together carefully. The master just laughed as she looked at him fearfully."What's so funny?" she asked as the master calmed down. "We want you to join us. So what do you say hmm?" he asked as the girl stood and tapped the runes once more before turning around. "Sure." She said as the guild erupted into cheers save for one white haired girl that had been a springboard meer seconds ago.

Soon after the party the girl had become quite calm as she sat at a table alone. Lisanna and natsu both went up to her and sat down. "Hi." lisanna said as natsu kept sniffing the girl. As the girl knew she was being sniffed turned towards the pinkette and sniffed him in return. She then smiled and headbutted natsu. causing natsu to fall back and rub his head. "Hi" she said in return to lisanna as she blushed shyly. "Whats your name?" Lisanna asked as she scooted next to the girl. "Jane" she replied as she moved a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. "Well jane im lissanna." She then held out her hand for a shake which jane shook shyly.

Afterwards jane had walked to the job wall and had been looking over it until natsu bumped into her knocking her into erza's cake. That caused silence. They all looked at jane then erza and natsu. "Natsu what have you done?" Jane asked as she stood up and wiped her face before grabbing natsu by the hair. "Erza if you want you can come and punish natsu with me." she said as she grabbed a rope apples and her bow and arrows.

Afterwards they found natsu shaking and white as both girls laughed and sat together. "Hey erza do you know where i can stay?" jane asked as she yawned. "You can always stay at fairy hills." Erza said as she ate her cheesecake. "Ok I'll stay there." she said as she stood up and walked to fairy hills before paying for a room. In which she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

IS ACADEMY 2300

_/there lied his sister. bleeding with a bullet that was aimed for him. "It's ok dont worry I have you." She said as she let her last breath leave her. all at once everything went black the only thing there was a wintery forest, he heard a growl as a wolf with his sisters face bared its fangs, "You owe me everything, why did I die." it said as he grabbed his head. soon the beast jumped at him and once it did he woke up./ _

With a shock he woke up his mind racing from his dream. He grabbed at a chain hanging on his neck, on it it read 'Private amelia Winterbrough' He sighed as he held it before he got out of bed he then went to the kitchen and began to make himself a lemon iced tea. Little did he know that his new roomate Ichika was watching him. He poured himself a glass of hot tea and put the pot back on the stove as he went to his desk and took small sips before he lied down on the floor and began to do pushups over and over again. Hours passed by and he was still doing pushups before he saw the sun begin to peek through the window. It was then he stopped to walk over to the desk and chugged the rest of his tea.

He then got up and grabbed the first shower as he got dressed in his new uniform before he grabbed a duffle bag and quickly snuck out of his room before he ran to the IS stadium where he got out of his IS and began to run laps. After three laps he jogged back to the main building where he jogged to his class and sat near the door in an indian style seat and grabbed a book that held information about guns of all types. Its not that he was obsessed with guns, he just had a fondness for guns and strategies.

He finished his book and brought out a book a foot and a half thick. He then began to read the book, on the cover it read 'the most famous battles in history.' He read until Miss. yamada showed up and he continued to read before he stood at the side of the door reading. Soon after the girls all piled into the classroom ichika being the last as he greeted Jax before he walked in.

"Hello class, while it is a nice day I would like to welcome a new student. You can come in now." She said looking at the door, as soon as she said he could come in he walked briskly and stood in front of the class before he grinned and stood in a military at ease stance. He then drew in a breath. "Hello, I am Jaxon Winterbrough and I would like to become friends with you all." He said as he let out a smile that left all the girls blushing. He then turned to look at as he bowed before walking and taking a seat near the window where he looked outside at the sky, a few wisps of his white hair fell into his face as he brushed it aside he followed a bird with his eyes before he watched the girls stare at him as his homeroom teacher walked in. He grinned as the woman that met him upon landing came inside the room. After a while he heard lunch and began to stand with the rest of the students before he walked to the cafeteria where he ordered a piece of bread and a bottle of water before he sat down his white hair falling in his face before he blew it away from his eyes. He ate in silence before grabbing his book that he had hidden in his shirt that he began to read. He smiled as he read a strategy of training that the american military continued to use. He continued reading until a certain silver haired german girl sat in front of him and coughed. He smiled and put his page marker back inside of the book and looked at the silver haired girl with a bored look. 

"Yes?" He questioned as he put the book back into his shirt. He was only met with silence as she stared at his hair. "Is there something wrong miss?" He said as he moved a hair around his ear. He then gave a small smile before he walked away towards the classroom. As he got back to his desk he felt the girls stare at hi as they looked at his body. He was then sitting listening as he was told that there was going to be a tournament for IS users seeing this as an opportunity to gather information on other IS


End file.
